


2018.10.7生贺 - Devil's Three Way

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: Lay has always been good at one night stands with different girls. But now he wanted to try something more exciting. So when Sehun and Chanyeol invited him for a threesome sex with a girl, he gladly agreed.All went well except that, there wasn't a girl in the room.*The title is borrowed from Barney Stinson in the TV series "How I met your mother". Truly amusing and relaxing, highly recommended for entertainment over lunch breaks!





	2018.10.7生贺 - Devil's Three Way

“唔…嗯——”男人搂紧了身下女孩的肩膀，满足地喟叹着，浑身肌肉绷紧，许久才放松下来。他抽出尺寸可观的性器，随手把避孕套剥下来打了结，丢到地上。  
“宝贝你真棒。”他懒洋洋地翻身躺到一边，用没有什么起伏的语调夸了汗淋淋的女孩一句。那女孩立刻像得了莫大的荣耀一般，被睫毛膏粘成一绺绺的睫毛抬起，大而圆的杏眼都明亮起来。  
“谢谢哥哥——哥哥也很棒。”她撒娇着道，樱红的小嘴撅起来，手脚并用地爬过来想讨一个亲吻。  
她丰满的胸脯大剌剌地敞露着，软绵绵的触感挤压着男人的胳膊。大概是看在这份上，男人有点敷衍地亲亲她的额头，毫不留情转过身爬起来。  
“我该走了，”他看了一眼钟，发觉现在才十点——正是去酒吧猎艳的好时间，今晚可以再来一轮——他利落地一个个扣上衬衫扣子，“想我了，就给我打电话。”  
“好哦，哥哥拜拜——”女孩笑出可爱的月牙眼，一口编贝似的雪白牙齿。  
门啪嗒一声关上。  
“哼，”女孩半趴在床上，修长的双腿性感地交叠，脸颊红扑扑地回味刚刚额头上的吻，小声自言自语道，“床上那么色，下了床就这么纯情，讨厌。”

张艺兴赶到常去的酒吧时，一群醉醺醺的女孩刚好走出来。他挑剔地一个个看过去，发觉哪个都不如刚刚那女孩吸引他，不由撇撇嘴，侧身走进灯光昏暗的室内，敲着吧台要了杯加冰的啤酒。  
他身上情欲的味道太重，汗湿的发丝随意地往后一捋，雪白的衬衫皱皱巴巴，隐约还能看到后背上的抓痕，鸦羽般纤长的睫毛半敛，眼里全是餍足和慵懒。  
窗边的卡座上，两个高大的男人同时向他招手。张艺兴露出惊喜的笑，端着啤酒走了过去，坐到肩膀宽阔的男人旁边。  
“真巧。”他嗓音有点哑了，却满不在乎地喝了口冰啤，“你们也来玩？”  
吴世勋自然地把手臂环过张艺兴的肩膀，好哥俩似的把他往自己怀里带了带。  
“是啊，”他说话带着点奶音，狭长的眼睛却直直盯着张艺兴雪白的侧颈，那上面印着个暧昧的红痕，“还没看到喜欢的。”  
坐他们对面的男人长着双杏眼，本该可爱的长相却因着高挺的鼻梁和出类拔萃的身高而显得英气。他接话道，“lay，你刚从酒店出来吧？”  
张艺兴笑了笑，“我不喜欢酒店，刚刚去的她家。”  
朴灿烈吹了个表示赞扬的悠长口哨，桌上握着酒杯的手却悄悄紧了紧，“那妞辣吗？”  
“比较可爱吧。”张艺兴回想起女孩的月牙眼，又有点口干舌燥，微微倾身四处张望，“你们有看到中意的吗？”  
吴世勋捏捏他的肩膀，凑近道，“那边有个落单的，一个人灌了好多杯了。”  
“谢了。”张艺兴粗略扫一眼那女孩姣好的侧脸，露在外面的雪白大腿和鼓胀胸脯，立刻站起来，身姿优雅地走过去了。  
吴世勋和朴灿烈同时微微转头，火热的眼神一路跟随张艺兴走路时左右轻晃的屁股，直到那人拿着啤酒斜靠在吧台上，游刃有余地跟醉醺醺的女孩搭话，肌理分明的肩膀和胯骨勾勒出纤细而延展的腰线。  
那女孩显然喝多了，也或许本性如此，张艺兴还没和她讲上几句，她就咯咯笑着扑进张艺兴怀里，拿胸口一双白兔蹭张艺兴坚实的胸肌。  
“你确定吗？要不要先去你家，我给你煮点醒酒汤？”张艺兴十分有礼貌地再次询问道，手规矩地扶住女孩的肩膀，眼睛根本都没往下瞟一眼，像个真正的绅士。  
“唔…哈哈…”女孩抬起眼来迷离地笑，洁白的手指挑逗着抚摸张艺兴的胸膛，“哥哥这——么帅，我怎么会不愿意呢？”  
说着，她蹒跚站起来，挽着张艺兴的胳膊就往外踉跄地走，“走呀哥哥…我等不及啦。”  
张艺兴堪堪扶住她的腰，在四周客人一脸艳羡的目光里从容带着女孩走出去。出门时他回头，对朴灿烈和吴世勋抛了个“多谢”的眼神。  
喝醉的女孩，第二天根本就不会记得他是谁，省心又省力。

朴灿烈接收到张艺兴的眨眼，自发地理解为后者在向他抛媚眼。  
“要等到什么时候。”他低声抱怨道，又仿佛寻求肯定似的，抬头去看吴世勋。  
吴世勋刚刚背对着张艺兴，不方便一直扭着头看，此刻倒显得气定神闲，“等他哪天开始对男人感兴趣。”  
“或者等到我们对他失去兴趣？”朴灿烈烦躁地灌了一口啤酒，喉结性感地上下滚动，旁边一桌的女孩都在偷偷看他们。  
“啧。”吴世勋哼笑一声，“根本没可能的事，你都能想了他半年，你觉得你有可能失去兴趣？”  
朴灿烈杏眼弯起来，修长的指节不住地抚摸渗着冰凉水珠的啤酒杯，“那也比不上被他掰弯的吧？”  
吴世勋不接话，烦躁地长长呼出一口气。  
“承认吧，”朴灿烈用略带得意的口吻道，“你难道宁愿自己苦苦挣扎，看着他在那逍遥快活地泡妹？”  
吴世勋妥协地移开目光，下一秒不甘地低声道，“除了强迫他，还有别的方法吗？”  
也不知道在问谁。  
朴灿烈无奈地看着不远处空空的吧台，三分钟前，张艺兴还倚靠在上面和不认识的女孩调笑。  
他每周五都来这家酒吧，调情手段十分之高超，看中的猎物从没失手过。  
他们俩甚至观察过有性感的女孩每周五等在这里，看到他就双眼发光，上前搭讪，不得不推测他床上的水平也很不错，可能在女孩中都传播开了。  
按理说，没有人会对这样一个只喜欢女孩的花花公子动心。但半年前他们俩第一次偶然来这间酒吧喝酒，张艺兴以为他们是同类，热络地坐到他们旁边搭话。两人不明所以，礼貌地接着茬，一来二去就发现抛开花心这一点不谈，张艺兴其实是个极其聪明的男人，谈吐又风趣礼貌，再一来二去的，朴灿烈就迷恋上他了。  
他的发小吴世勋更加决绝，直接就弯了。  
“反正我本来也没有很喜欢女孩子。”吴世勋嘴硬道。

但是张艺兴一直没有告诉他们自己的名字，对职业和家庭也闭口不谈，只让他们叫自己Lay。  
他每次来酒吧穿的都很休闲，有时候甚至皮衣搭黑色牛仔裤，脚上蹬着马丁靴，但是举手投足间还是掩盖不了受过教育的良好气质和优雅谈吐，笑起来竟意外显得清纯，酒窝深深陷下去，像个还在读大学的男生。  
相比之下，朴灿烈和吴世勋虽然有过不少经验，却在社会关系这方面显得单纯多了。两人没怎么犹豫就把自己的名字如实告知，张艺兴还知道他们俩一个是做音乐的，一个是实习律师。  
“律师？很厉害啊世勋，学业很辛苦吧？”Lay双眼亮晶晶地看着他，吴世勋甚至觉得自己看到了一丝惺惺相惜。  
“你也是律师？”他忍不住追问道。  
Lay笑了起来，露出一口雪白的小米牙，“哈哈，我哪有那么厉害啊。”  
大概就是那个时候，Lay的笑容像丘比特的箭一样，噗地扎进吴世勋心里最柔软的地方，一呆就是半年。

“你听过，devil’s three way吗？”吴世勋盯着桌面，突然下了决心似的问。  
朴灿烈刚举起酒杯凑到唇边，皱着眉头理解了一会儿，露出了莫测的笑容。  
“我可以猜到是什么意思。”他暧昧地勾着嘴角，“你要邀请他一起？”  
下一秒，朴灿烈又露出为难的表情，“但你不是接受不了女孩吗…就算他在旁边，你硬不起来怎么办。”  
“能碰到他都是好的。”吴世勋叹道，难过地低头。  
朴灿烈看着也难过。他这个发小从小顺风顺水，何时露出这般卑微的神色，更别提还是为了个没有心的花花公子。  
他斟酌着词句，出主意道，“不然，你跟他说是devil’s three way，但是——不叫女孩子来。”  
“那他还不转头就走——等等，”吴世勋突然有点激动地拍了下桌面，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“你，我，和他。Devil’s three way。”  
朴灿烈想象着那香艳的画面，难耐地舔了舔唇，“你真能想…行，试试。”  
“反正之后，大不了不见面了呗。”

张艺兴连手机号码和社交账号都没给他们，朴灿烈和吴世勋只能等到周五晚上去酒吧守株待兔。张艺兴的职业可能需要很强的自律性，尽管是约一夜情这样不正经的活动，他仍然每周五晚上十点半准时出现，每次浑身都散发着慵懒的情欲气息，明显是刚从上一个女孩床上过来，不尽兴地寻找下一个猎物。  
朴灿烈和吴世勋朝他挥手，他照例端着杯澄黄的饮料走过去加入他们。  
“你们也固定这个时间来玩了？”他啜饮一口，朴灿烈眼尖地注意到他今天没喝啤酒，而是换成了颜色相近的苹果汁。  
“嗯…这两周没什么事。你今天怎么不喝啤酒？”  
“我明天下午有工作，今天不好喝酒。”说着，Lay捧着杯子又喝一口果汁。今天他穿的也清爽，白色卫衣配浅蓝牛仔裤，脚踝上还系着一圈红绳，加上手里的苹果汁，真的像个大学生。  
吴世勋心里生出几分罪恶感，但很快欲望就压过了道德，他压着嗓子开口道，“Lay，你想玩devil’s three way吗？”  
Lay露出惊讶且感兴趣的眼神，显然瞬间理解了。  
“和谁？”  
“我们俩。”朴灿烈迅速接话道，刚说完就意识到他说漏嘴了——three指的是两个男人一个女人，参与的男性人数怎样都不会大于二——吴世勋在对面恼火地瞟了他一眼，试图挽回局势。  
“灿烈说的是，可以他和你先玩，然后过几天我们再约…”他对着朴灿烈使眼色，后者连忙点头同意。  
但这显然没必要，Lay根本没有联想到那方面去，只是笑眯眯地看着他们，“我们三个也可以呀。”  
朴灿烈的心脏瞬间砰砰跳的厉害，血液几乎兴奋得要逆流——只是Lay的下一句话就把他打回原形。“不过，女孩子可能会很累吧。”Lay仿佛真心实意地担忧道，只是勾起的嘴角怎样都不像在担心的样子，反而透露着一丝期待，“毕竟你们俩个子那么高。”  
吴世勋和朴灿烈交换了隐晦的暗喜神色——成了。

他们约在酒店房间见面。  
张艺兴一向玩的很疯，但他还真没试过和其他男人一起玩。不是没有人邀请过他，但那些人他都多少有点瞧不上，不太愿意和他们待在同一个女孩床上。朴灿烈和吴世勋不一样——两人看着没多少心机，生活中和他也毫无交集，最重要的是，两人都身材高挑，长相英俊——他其实不懂，为什么这样的两个男人会找不到中意的女孩子，果然是要求太高了吗？  
他站在五星酒店豪华的电梯里暗自思忖，望着楼层逐步增加至10楼，电梯“叮”的一声开了门，露出装潢华丽的走廊，不知名的清香萦绕在空气里，厚软的地毯踩上去毫无声息。  
张艺兴理了理身上的正装，又仔细整理手中淡雅的花束。花是给那女孩的，几朵艳红的玫瑰点缀在鹅黄淡紫的小花和细碎的绿叶里，很是好看。西装是为了表示重视而穿的，深黑的外套服帖地包裹他纤瘦的腰线，衬衫领口端庄地扣到最上面一颗，西装裤烫得笔直，没有一丝褶皱。  
他就算做这种事情，也优雅知礼得像是赴一场约会。  
张艺兴走到约定好的房间门前，屈起指节叩了叩门。

是朴灿烈来开的门。张艺兴无法不注意到他有点惊艳的眼神，以及几乎露骨地扫视他全身的目光。  
“怎么？”他倒没感到多少不悦，扬扬手中的花束，“我们的young lady到了吗？”  
“刚到。”朴灿烈舔舔唇，声音低沉道，同时侧身把他让进了门。  
吴世勋穿着松松垮垮的浴袍坐在床上，结实的胸膛大敞，修长的双腿自然地延展着搭在地上。  
“Lay。”他打招呼道。  
张艺兴隐约从他眼里看到一闪而过的莫名情绪，不由低头查看自己的着装，再抬起头时带着疑惑的礼貌道，“不好意思，我似乎穿的太正式了？”  
朴灿烈咔哒一声锁上门，不知何时走到他身后，滚烫的气息吹进他耳廓里，“不会，这样很漂亮。”

他的气息极具侵略性，弄得张艺兴很不自在。他往前走了两步，意图逃离朴灿烈的控制范围，吴世勋却突然站起来，挡住他的去路。  
两个高大的男人一前一后把他夹在中间，手中的花束被抽走，随意地搁在桌上。  
“别开玩笑了。”张艺兴迟疑地看着吴世勋面无表情的脸，又扭头去看朴灿烈，对上了对方满是欲望的杏眼。  
他心里升起一个大胆又不可置信的猜测。  
可他明明没得罪他们…？  
“…那女孩呢？”这两个男人的确很高——有点过于高了，像两只虎视眈眈的巨兽，前有恶狼后有猛虎。张艺兴不动声色地往左边挪动，装作在找房间里那个愿意和三个男人约炮的女孩。  
他已经很清楚今晚不会有女孩了。

“已经到了啊，”朴灿烈舔舔唇，眼神暧昧地沿着张艺兴笔挺的脊背往下走，落在他被西装裤贴身包裹的挺翘屁股上，“打扮的很性感呢。”  
张艺兴如芒在背，一只手下意识抬起来抵住吴世勋不断压近的胸膛，另一只手悄悄滑进兜里，握住了手机。  
下一秒，他插在兜里的手腕被钳住，朴灿烈有力的大掌轻轻松松把他抓个现行，连手腕带手机都给他握住了，动弹不得。  
“要报警吗，Lay？”吴世勋之前一直一言不发，此刻竟露出清浅的笑容，温热的手亲昵地覆上张艺兴压在他身前的手。张艺兴立刻触电般挣扎着要收回去，吴世勋由着他躲闪，可手腕半路就给朴灿烈截住。朴灿烈单手就捏住了他两只纤细手腕，还有闲心翻看他的手机屏幕。  
“你要打给’白白’？”他毫不忌讳地念道，又去翻两人的通话记录——哟，还挺频繁的。  
“手机还我。”Lay压抑着怒意，或许还带着一点隐私即将被侵犯的恐慌，“我从来不碰有男朋友的女生——我绝对没有得罪过你们。”  
他的手腕被捏的发痛，西装外套因为刚刚一番动作而散开来，露出雪白衬衫，裹着流畅的腰线。  
两人都没有理他。朴灿烈翻完了聊天记录，熟练地把张艺兴的手机关机，抛到一边。张艺兴的视线跟着那道抛物线落到沙发上，心也跟着沉了下去。  
他和吴世勋毫不掩饰的兴奋眼神对视，试图做最后的挣扎，“我也没碰过你们的姐姐或妹妹——你干什么！”  
他连话都没能说完，一时几乎跳起来。就在他说话的时候，朴灿烈缓缓把他塞进后腰的平整衬衫抽出来，温暖的布料蹭过他的尾椎，下一秒，男人热乎乎的大掌就贴上来，色情地抚摸他后腰光滑的皮肤。  
张艺兴终于察觉到一丝违和。他强迫自己镇定下来，努力让身体放松，“灿烈，世勋，我不喜欢这样的玩笑。”  
朴灿烈的动作停了下来，攥着他手腕的手却丝毫没有放松的意思。张艺兴抬头试探地观察吴世勋的表情，对上他双眼的瞬间，竟然一时失语——他一直觉得世勋很可爱，明明是强壮而高大的男人，笑起来却像个大男孩，艰辛生活对他而言仿佛一场有点困难的足球赛，好像什么都可以用努力和意志解决。  
天真而野心勃勃，每条血管里都淌着斗志昂扬。  
他一直把世勋当弟弟看的——甚至这几周看到漂亮女孩时，第一反应都不是上前搭讪，而是想着这女孩看起来很善良温柔，也许可以介绍给世勋。

在张艺兴期冀的目光里，吴世勋微微笑起来，深邃的双眼眯成可爱的月牙。  
“不是玩笑，Lay哥哥。”他亲昵地凑近，几乎和张艺兴额头贴着额头，一股柑橘清香扑面而来，“哥哥肯定会喜欢的。”  
背后，朴灿烈宽大的手掌又有了动作。他顺着张艺兴的后腰一路摸到前胸，轻佻地捏了两把张艺兴鼓胀的胸肌。  
“胸这么大，穿衬衫的时候会磨到乳头吗？”  
他低沉地在张艺兴耳边笑，手指灵活地由上而下解开他雪白的衬衫，又撩起打底的背心，露出他两点粉嫩的乳尖，用拇指轻轻拨弄。  
“唔，像女孩一样可爱呢。”  
他虽然嘴里说着调笑的话，实际上在背后是无法饱享眼福的，而吴世勋在张艺兴正面看得一清二楚，脸瞬间红了。  
张艺兴：“…”  
大家都是男人，实际上朴灿烈这种程度的骚扰还没让他真正感到威胁。他意识到对方也许在试探他对同性恋的接受程度，便坦坦荡荡，态度清晰地表明道，“我不是gay——你们知道的。”

他话音刚落，朴灿烈手下力道不受控制地大了一些，狠狠碾过敏感的乳尖。张艺兴被突如其来的刺激惊到，喉咙里溢出小小“唔”一声，下意识往朴灿烈怀里躲了躲。  
朴灿烈像是被他的举动鼓励到，开始变本加厉地揉捏他胸前两点。吴世勋还红着脸，退后几步低头开始脱衣服。  
张艺兴刚刚只是被吓到了，现在对方仿佛找到敏感点一样认真地揉捏他的乳尖，他反而没什么感觉了，还有点想笑——  
“我真的不是gay，别闹了。”他无奈道，趁对方失神，被桎梏的手腕挣脱出来，一把拍开朴灿烈还在他胸前作乱的手，低头把被弄得乱七八糟的衣服放下来。  
吴世勋脱衣服到一半的手僵住了。朴灿烈不甘心地看着他，张艺兴回头望着他水汪汪的，欲求不满的杏眼，没忍住揉了一把他的头发。  
“乖，哥哥真的不是gay，但我认识几个漂亮的男孩，给你们介绍一下？”

朴灿烈和吴世勋并排坐在床上，颓废地垂着脑袋，像两只因为没被主人亲亲而垂头丧气的大狗。  
张艺兴扣好衬衫，打算告别时看到的就是这幅场景。  
他顿时满心怜惜又不禁觉得有点好笑，心下升起些逗弄的念头。他慢慢走到两人跟前，直到自己铮亮的皮鞋出现在对方的视角里。  
毕竟是他肖想了半年多的人，朴灿烈眼里又渐渐染上欲望。可下一秒，他的脸突然被抬起来，眼里那些龌蹉念头一览无余。  
张艺兴温暖的手指慢慢摩挲吴世勋和朴灿烈的下巴，看着两个人眼里对他毫不掩饰的狂热，竟然隐约有点兴奋。  
说起来，跟男人做可能会很刺激呢…不过他不是gay。  
“说说吧，你们想对我做什么。”张艺兴笑着问，鲜红的舌尖不经意般划过嘴唇，“也许我会感兴趣呢…？”  
吴世勋许久都没有说话，此刻却突然握住张艺兴的手腕，敛着眼睫亲了一口他白皙精致的腕骨。  
“想这样…”他深邃狭长，黑沉沉的眼睛定定地望着张艺兴，另一只手伸向张艺兴的皮带，灵活地解开。西装裤拉链被缓慢地拉下，吴世勋修长有力的手指拨弄两下Lay胯下安静蛰伏的性器，下一秒竟然身体前倾，张嘴含住了。  
张艺兴极力忍住想要后退的念头，他从来不让女孩子给他口交，总觉得那样有些不尊重。而此刻他的性器第一次落入温软火热的陷阱里，世勋英俊的脸上染着红晕，有点孩子气的嘴唇被撑大，生疏却卖力地吞吐着，纤长的眼睫毛颤抖，舌尖绕着头部的敏感带打转。  
张艺兴几乎是瞬间就硬了。  
他下意识伸手扶住吴世勋的后脑，指尖抚摸他柔软的黑发，有点不受控制地一下下往他口腔深处撞。朴灿烈不知何时站了起来，侧着身子抱住张艺兴，刚刚被扣上的纽扣又一个个被解开，而这次衬衫的主人深陷情欲，反抗不得。  
这是他第一次被口交，新鲜又兴奋，没多久小腹就一阵紧绷，坚硬的性器开始微微颤动，是要射精的前兆。他不想射在世勋嘴里，便强忍着要抽离。  
吴世勋察觉到了，反而主动凑近，乖顺地含得更深，喉部用力地吞吐。  
张艺兴再也忍不住了，低低呻吟一声，手指颤抖着揪紧吴世勋的黑发。快感侵袭全身，他眼前闪过白光，性器弹跳着交代在吴世勋嘴里。  
吴世勋一滴不剩地尽数吞下去，还意犹未尽般舔舐嘴角。他伸手扶住Lay因高潮脱力而软下来的身躯，朴灿烈在一旁配合地扶着Lay的腰背，顺手剥掉他的衬衫和打底背心。西装裤没了皮带的束缚，松松垮垮地搭在Lay细窄的腰胯上，轻易就被吴世勋扯了下来。  
张艺兴浑身无力地趴在吴世勋身上，还没从刚刚的高潮里缓过来。察觉到两人又开始不安分的动作，他勉强撑起身子，软绵绵地回头斥责道，“都说了不行…”  
吴世勋捏着他的下巴转过来，“哥哥都射在我嘴里了，还觉得自己不是gay吗？”  
张艺兴看着他微红肿的嘴角一阵心虚，忍不住抬手碰了碰。指尖刚刚碰触到吴世勋的嘴唇，就被对方含住了吮吸。  
“还想对哥哥做更过分的事情，可以吗？”吴世勋含糊地问道，肌肉结实的手臂环过张艺兴的腰。他浴袍前襟大敞，张艺兴赤裸的皮肤和他纹理分明的胸肌相接触，感觉很不自在。  
“不行，这已经够了…”他第一次拒绝得这么没底气，抽回手指，撑着吴世勋的肩膀要爬起来。  
吴世勋哪会让他逃跑，腰背一使劲，轻易地转身把他压在床上。紧接着，张艺兴下体一凉，内裤也给扯掉了。他惊觉自己竟不知不觉给这两人扒光，终于迟缓地察觉到一丝危险。  
好像...玩过火了。

朴灿烈从侧面上了床，居高临下地看着他。  
“别闹了。”张艺兴努力做出云淡风轻的样子，但赤裸着身子实在没什么说服力。吴世勋已经不问自取，低头含住他胸口一点吮吸，手指还游刃有余地拨弄另外一处嫣红。  
明明刚刚还毫无感觉，此刻张艺兴却突然觉得性器有了再次抬头的冲动。这次他真的有点慌了，伸手推搡吴世勋的肩膀。  
“停——停下来…！”  
他的力道对于吴世勋来说不痛不痒，朴灿烈在一旁更是轻易地把他双手抓住，然后低下头来舔了舔张艺兴的嘴唇。  
张艺兴如遭雷击，做梦也没想到有一天自己会被男人亲，一时连反抗都忘了。  
朴灿烈把他的呆愣视作邀请，一点不客气地撬开他温热的嘴唇，舌头伸进去舔弄，吸吮张艺兴的舌尖，故意弄出暧昧的水声。  
吴世勋玩够了乳尖，又一路往下亲吻。他发现亲到腰侧的时候张艺兴敏感地瑟缩，便恶劣地挑着那块雪白的皮肤又舔又咬，直到张艺兴难受地蜷起身子，抬腿要踢他。  
“别…唔嗯，别玩了！”  
他逮着朴灿烈换气的空档喘着骂道，但无论怎样都挣扎不开两个男人的压制，反而被抓住了脚踝，强迫着张开双腿，架到了吴世勋的肩膀上。  
这姿势的熟悉感让他头皮发麻——不过他一向是打开别人双腿的那一个，何时轮到被人压在身下了？  
朴灿烈敏锐察觉到他的惊慌无助，终于放过他红肿的嘴巴，很好心似的从背后把他半抱起来，压在自己怀里，却捏着他的下巴让他亲眼看着吴世勋的动作。

吴世勋欣赏了一会Lay紧紧闭合的粉嫩穴口，拿了润滑剂往上浇。冰凉的液体刺得张艺兴一个激灵，亲眼见到的视觉冲击更甚，他毫不留情地用脚跟砸吴世勋宽阔的背，羞恼道，“够了吧——看也看了，都让你含了，还要玩什么啊！”  
话音刚落，房间里寂静得令人心悸。  
吴世勋嘴角勾起玩味的笑容，抬头看着Lay因恼火而更显漂亮生动的双眼。  
他轻声问，“看来哥哥，还不知道我们要做什么呢？”  
朴灿烈适时在他耳边低低笑道，“会把哥哥的小穴操到合不拢哦。”

张艺兴睁大眼，如坠冰窟，甚至无意识地微微发起抖来。  
这怎么可能，他又不是女孩子，那么大怎么进的去那里…他们肯定在吓他…  
但像是为了验证朴灿烈的话一样，吴世勋开始慢慢揉弄从没人碰过的那处。在润滑剂的按摩下，张艺兴眼睁睁看着那里不受控制，慢慢被揉开。吴世勋冲着他一笑，月牙眼弯弯，插进去一个指节。  
不是很痛，但是很奇怪，特别是吴世勋的手指开始四处摸索时，张艺兴难受得下意识收缩穴口，想把他逼出去。  
“不要，你拿出去…世勋！”  
但他不得章法地收缩，只把吴世勋的指尖吞得更深，又热又紧的柔软肠壁裹着吴世勋的手指，热情地吮吸，吴世勋头皮一炸，性器硬得发痛。  
“不扩张会痛的，哥哥。”朴灿烈虚情假意地安慰张艺兴，火热的亲吻落在他白皙的耳朵上。  
吴世勋动作有点急躁起来，指节刮蹭着张艺兴紧致的肠壁，又伸进去第二根手指，交叉着扩张。冰凉的润滑液被全数灌进狭小的穴口，吴世勋的手指进的很深，张艺兴又怕又难受，眼眶不受控制地湿润起来。  
“别这样，唔！好凉…”他声音都有点发颤，还在试图做最后的挣扎。  
吴世勋不为所动，把粘满润滑剂的手指抽出来，随手在张艺兴平实的小腹上抹了一道。他直起身，亮出自己蓄势待发的性器，套上安全套。  
“真想射在里面啊，”他很无奈似的道，在张艺兴惊恐的目光里抵上松软的穴口，“但哥哥不能怀孕，真可惜。”  
话音刚落，他就用力捅了进去。

就算做了扩张，也是很痛的。  
吴世勋鲁莽地一插到底，张艺兴痛得连声音都发不出来，身体都仿佛不是自己的，脸色惨白。眼角大滴的泪珠滑落，他自己都没意识到。  
好痛...  
他本能要蜷起身子，被吴世勋温柔而强硬地压住，随后那柄凶器就开始进出，撑平了肠道细嫩的褶皱。没几下他就找到了敏感点，隔着薄薄的肠壁一遍遍碾压前列腺。  
快感迅速淹没过痛感，张艺兴才泪眼朦胧地恢复了许些理智，又被席卷着拉到情欲漩涡里，挣扎不出来，求饶也没有用。  
嘴唇又被朴灿烈含住了安慰吮吻，茫然间他听见吴世勋一边动作一边喘道，“Lay哥哥…还没有，告诉我们你真正的名字呢。”  
名字？  
张艺兴晃晃脑袋，终于从狂风暴雨的欲望里找回一丝理智。  
“我真正的…唔嗯，名字就是Lay啊…”他艰难道，手指揪紧了朴灿烈柔软的浴袍，仿佛要从中汲取力量。  
“撒谎。”朴灿烈冷冷道，惩罚地掴了一掌他白皙的屁股，红痕浮现。张艺兴痛吟一声，被刺激得紧紧夹了一下吴世勋，差点让他射出来。  
“靠，朴灿烈。”吴世勋还没尽兴，怎么能现在就射。他恼怒地压低声音警告对方，同时伸手把张艺兴揽过来一些，怜爱地抹掉他脸上的泪滴，“哥哥，你到底叫什么？”  
张艺兴却把脸埋进他肩膀，不肯讲话了。

他难得的亲近让吴世勋很是受用，心里沉甸甸地仿佛装了蜜，一时也顾不上追问对方的名字，爱不释手地从张艺兴白软的后颈一路抚摸到腰窝，用手指丈量他微微凸起的脊椎骨。  
朴灿烈却不肯放弃，热呼呼的胸膛压上张艺兴赤裸的脊背，咬着他耳朵逼问道，“名字？”  
见张艺兴死活不肯说，他威胁道，“世勋——你动作慢一慢，我要进来了。”  
张艺兴浑身紧绷，他没想到自己有一天还能被两个毛头小子威胁着交代自己的隐私。而这威胁还该死的有效，因为吴世勋真的停了下来，手指试探着在穴口的软肉摸索，似乎想看一看能不能再挤进去一根性器。  
这怎么可能进得去！  
张艺兴不敢置信之余，又害怕他们真的说到做到，手臂赶快环紧了吴世勋的肩膀，软下声音道，“别，我叫…边伯贤。”  
白白啊，对不起了，今天借你的名字一用。

吴世勋的动作停住了。那瞬间张艺兴还以为自己糊弄过去了，不料下一秒，朴灿烈的性器头部也抵住了穴口。  
“还是看看哥哥下面的小嘴诚不诚实。”他冷冰冰道。  
吴世勋配合地微微抽出来半截性器，手指撑开薄薄的穴口。张艺兴惊慌失措地感觉到朴灿烈的性器真的进来了半个头，下面胀得发痛，他疑心那处快要撕裂流血。他膝盖软绵绵地跪起来想要逃离，却被两人一前一后扣着腰往下按。  
他终于顾不得隐瞒，惊叫道，“停…停下啊！张艺兴，我叫张艺兴！”  
但还是迟了。朴灿烈腰身一耸，那柄粗长的性器严丝合缝地插了进去，穴口撑得浑圆，一丝褶皱都无。张艺兴这次真的痛到直接哭了出来，修长的大腿止不住地发抖，他连跪都跪不稳了，恍惚间想起以前几个第一次给了他的女孩，他刚进去，还没来得及感叹处子的紧致，女孩就哭着求他慢点。  
那时候他怎么答来着…无非就是些安慰的甜言蜜语。  
乖，宝贝，忍一下，马上就好。  
“真乖啊，宝贝。”朴灿烈在他耳边低哑道，“忍一下，马上就舒服了。”

他和吴世勋开始缓慢地轮流进出，挑着自己喜欢的角度冲撞，还不忘记照顾那块软肉。  
感受到快感一丝丝麻痹了疼痛，张艺兴脸上的眼泪流得更凶了，他把脸埋进吴世勋结实的肩窝，一点也不舒服。硬邦邦的肌肉，纹理分明的线条，可以把他整个人抱起来的有力臂膀，无一不在提醒他，就像他以前玩弄女孩一样，两个男人用同样的花言巧语哄着他，把他上了。  
可是这怎么能一样…他从不强迫女孩子，也不让她们口交，更没有干过双龙这么过分的事情…

张艺兴里面太紧了，朴灿烈爽得面色都有点扭曲，只知道一下下往里面顶。而吴世勋被小穴吸了这么久，此刻终于有点缴械的冲动了。他紧绷着身体，扣紧了张艺兴的腰，射出来那瞬间，席卷而来的不止是身体上的快感，更有心理上的满足。  
他心心念念半年的人，此刻暖洋洋汗淋淋的，乖顺地躺在他怀里。  
“唔…艺兴…”吴世勋念着张艺兴的名字，怜爱地亲他颈侧。他自己肩膀上湿漉漉的，全是张艺兴的眼泪。对方温热的鼻息轻轻呼在上面，仿佛是什么脆弱的小动物，在他怀里筋疲力尽地休憩。  
但这还不是结束。

朴灿烈还在抽插进出，吴世勋轻轻拿开张艺兴攀附着自己的手。微凉的空气拂过胸口，张艺兴有点惊慌地抬头，水淋淋的眼眸茫然地向他望来。  
“乖，我去给你买点宵夜。”吴世勋英俊的脸庞带着温柔的笑意，看向他的眼神珍惜而欣喜，像在看历经千辛万苦，昼思夜想，终于能轻轻放在胸口的宝藏。  
…也许和他对那些女孩相比，确实有哪里不一样…

房门咔哒关上。朴灿烈停下动作，抱着张艺兴转过来，亲昵地吻他的唇。  
“想看着你做。”他呢喃道，慢慢又把性器送进去，温热的手掌安慰地抚摸张艺兴的胸腹，向下划到性器，不轻不重地抚弄。  
张艺兴的胯下因着刚刚的疼痛，一直软绵绵的没有精神。朴灿烈熟练地揉捏囊袋，又滑动着按摩柱身，拇指在头部的小孔打转。前列腺的快感阵阵蔓延到全身，张艺兴轻轻哼着，发出像猫一样的呼噜声。  
朴灿烈微微调整姿势，想让他能够在自己怀里呆着更舒服。不料刚挪动一下，脑袋上就轻飘飘地挨了一记。  
“别乱动。”张艺兴懒洋洋道，还主动挪了挪，让朴灿烈能更好地操到让他舒服的那处软肉，“就这样，快一点。”  
朴灿烈：“…”他无话可说，卖力地操干起来。  
张艺兴发现，除却做男人的尊严和刚开始的疼痛种种不谈，和男人做还挺轻松舒服的。  
哎，也许以后可以考虑找男人约炮。

吴世勋拎着粥和肠粉回来时，只看见朴灿烈坐在床上发呆，空气里弥漫着情欲的淫靡味道。  
“Lay…艺兴呢？”  
“在洗澡。”朴灿烈似乎受了什么重大的打击，杏眼直愣愣的，眼神放空。  
“你怎么了？”出于发小情谊，吴世勋礼貌地关心一句。  
朴灿烈失魂落魄地看过来。  
“我们可能给他打开了新世界的大门…”  
吴世勋思索半晌，也懵了。  
难道不应该是从此在别人床上爽不起来，所以就只属于他们了吗？  
怎么现在他们，不仅要和女孩抢他，还要和别的男人抢他了！  
“不行，”他满心为他人做嫁衣的郁闷，愤愤道，“我们必须…”  
他的话没说完，浴室门嘎吱一声从里面打开，张艺兴顶着一头湿漉漉的头发走出来，浴袍系得松松垮垮。吴世勋的双眼立刻亮起来，顺手把他揽进怀里，另一只手不安分地去扯他的腰带。  
“别闹。”张艺兴“啪”的一声打开他的手，把浴袍带子系紧了些。  
吴世勋委屈地松开手，下一秒出乎预料地问道，“哥哥在哪里工作？”  
张艺兴瞥了他一眼，似笑非笑，“干什么…想偷窥跟踪我吗？”  
两人心虚地别开目光。张艺兴不管他们，径自走到落地窗前，选了碗喜欢的皮蛋瘦肉粥，拆了塑料勺的包装，望着窗外万家灯火，慢慢喝起来。  
身后一暖，朴灿烈像只大狗似的拱过来，下巴搁在张艺兴肩膀上。  
“哥哥，我们表现得怎么样？”他用讨好的邀功语气道。  
“弄得我很痛。”张艺兴毫不留情面地评价，冷酷地把他的头推开。  
吴世勋也坐过来，支着下巴看着张艺兴，一派天真无邪，“哥哥到底在哪里工作啊？”  
张艺兴不理他。  
“哥哥…”  
“…”

无论两人怎么问，张艺兴都不肯给出更多信息了，眉宇之间似乎还很是后悔自己之前被威胁到，说出了真实的名字。他慢慢喝完一碗粥，迎着吴世勋期待的眼神揉了把对方的脑袋，“也就这件事，做得还不错。”  
说完，他开始四处寻找散落的衣物，竟是要直接离去的模样。  
“哥哥，不留下来过夜吗？”朴灿烈试图挽留，见对方毫无动摇之色，不由心慌起来，“我们下周五还能见面的吧…？”  
…见你妈的面。  
“再看吧。”张艺兴克制地换了个措辞，从堆叠的被褥枕头里找到自己的手机。  
朴灿烈和吴世勋对视一眼，站起来也跟着换衣服。  
这回张艺兴停下了动作，“干什么——你们也要走？”  
吴世勋套上衬衫，笑得月牙眼弯弯，“这么晚了，打不着车，我们要送哥哥回家啊。”  
“我开车来的，不用送。”张艺兴有点头疼，男人留他过夜的借口比女孩少，说不出“哥哥，我会害怕的”之类的撒娇话，可想尾随他回家的借口简直层出不穷。  
朴灿烈反应很快，“那哥哥能送我们回家吗？”他还能聪明地自圆其说，首尾呼应，“这么晚了，打不着车的。”  
“…”  
张艺兴突然觉得，也许留下来过夜比较省心。

朴灿烈和吴世勋一左一右地睡在张艺兴两边，手臂交叉着压在张艺兴腰上，脑袋挨得张艺兴肩膀紧紧的，恨不得把腿也给挂上来似的。  
张艺兴哪里睡得着，忍着烦躁道，“手都给我拿下去。”  
吴世勋挨得更近，月光下双眼亮晶晶的，“哥哥说自己在哪工作，我们就放开。”  
张艺兴不胜其烦，没好气地报出一个地址。那栋楼在城市最繁华的CBD，听着名字就气派非凡。  
他说得毫无犹豫，而且很具体，朴灿烈凑过来高高兴兴地亲了他额角一口，“好乖。”  
他们俩还想继续黏黏糊糊地讲情话，张艺兴直接打断了他们。  
“现在可以让我睡觉了吗？”  
吴世勋露出受伤小狗一样的表情，张艺兴看都懒得看，反手就一个枕头糊过去。  
世界终于安静了。

早上六点朴灿烈就醒了，先对着雪白的墙壁回味了一下张艺兴的滋味，心情舒畅地翻过身想要抱着哥哥温存一会儿。  
结果他只隔着空荡荡的床被，看到了吴世勋睡颜香甜的脸。  
…张艺兴是怎么做到这么早起床离开的？  
他内心空落落的，不死心地前后转悠，才确认张艺兴真的没有惊动任何人，就这样不声不响地离开了。朴灿烈郁闷地绕到吴世勋旁边，没好气地抽了一下他的屁股。  
“起了！人都跑了。”  
吴世勋唔嗯抱怨着转醒，朴灿烈却眼尖地瞅到床头柜上压着的纸条。  
他伸手拿起纸条，一行酒店圆珠笔写的字迹映入眼帘。

人还挺帅的，可惜技术一般。

紧跟着是一个明显亲出来的红唇印，上面还潇洒地签了个Lay。  
朴灿烈：“…”他好想抓着张艺兴再操一顿。  
吴世勋终于清醒了，凑过来研究半天，重点却完全跑偏了。  
“他拿口红涂了嘴巴亲的？”  
两人顿时觉得下腹燃起一团火。

三天后。  
“我们这里…真的没有叫张艺兴的员工…”  
前台的女孩都快给吓哭了。她本来看见两个帅哥，还有心思欣赏一会儿，不料两个高大的男人一闯进来就问她“张艺兴”在哪间办公室，天知道她根本没听说过这个名字！  
朴灿烈面色阴沉，压着嗓音怒道，“又撒谎。”  
吴世勋烦躁地耙了一把刘海，确认道，“你真的没听过张艺兴这个名字？”  
“没有…”那女孩以为“撒谎”指的是她，又急又气，“我说了我们这里没有张艺兴这个人！”  
这时，旁边高跟鞋哒哒声响起，一个漂亮的年轻女孩走过来，杏眼饶有兴趣地看着他们俩。  
“你们找张艺兴？”  
前台姑娘露出一个“谢天谢地”的眼神，缩回去忙自己的事情了。朴灿烈却无暇顾及她，转过去追问道，“你知道他？”  
“喔，”那女孩露出玩味的笑容，修长的双腿交叠，纤纤手指把玩着一缕长发，“他在对面那栋贴满玻璃幕墙的楼上班，1007号，是私人医生哦。”  
吴世勋狐疑地看着她，“你怎么这么清楚？”  
女孩笑起来，一对杏眼弯成月牙，却不回答他的问题，“是不是真的，自己去看看不就好啦，小帅哥。”  
望着吴世勋和朴灿烈的背影转过拐角进了电梯间，女孩笑着小声道，“是该让人收了你啦，Lay。”  
过一会儿，她又气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴，“这么帅的男人，居然能找到两个，真是讨厌。”

张艺兴今天下午没有病人。他坐在柔软的办公椅上正出神，前台小护士的通报铃响起，他伸手拿起话筒，笑道，“诶，丫头，怎么啦？”  
小护士脆生生道，“张大夫，有两位病人想找您咨询。您下午没有预约，我让他们进来啦？”  
“嗯，让他们进来吧。”  
门几乎是立刻被叩响了。  
张艺兴整理白大褂，脸上挂起温和的笑容，“请进。”  
下一秒，他满脸如遭雷击的震惊，手中的笔差点给折断，“你们…你们来干什么！”  
“三天前，张大夫说我们技术不好，”吴世勋笑眯眯地凑近他，满意地看到张艺兴眼里一闪而逝的惊慌失措，“我们想让张大夫治一治。”  
“...治什么治，你们俩给我出去。”  
大概是熟悉的环境给了他安全感，张艺兴在一瞬间的无措后，迅速平静下来。  
可惜这次，两人没有如他的愿。朴灿烈绕到张艺兴背后，双手压在他肩膀上，轻声道，“不行哦，治不好的话，兴兴的终身性福怎么办？”  
出乎他们俩预料，张艺兴的脸竟然慢慢红了。  
“你，你叫谁…”他怎么都说不出那两个字，恼羞成怒地打了朴灿烈一把，“我管你们做什么！”  
吴世勋捧住他的脸，珍爱地在他唇上亲了一口，“兴兴是男朋友啊，怎么可以不管我们？”  
张艺兴无力地任由他亲吻，心里悔不当初。  
他又玩过火了…！

Fin


End file.
